A visualization of complex relationships of entities helps to understand any complex system than any textual explanations, scripts or tables. Complex relationships are often visually expressed as system graphs comprising nodes. For software programs, which visualize any kind of graphs, the screen real estate or screen size is a very limited resource. The more nodes the graph comprises, the more difficult it is to display additional information relating to a node in a readable form. In such contexts, it is a challenge to display the node attributes of the graph without further negatively impacting readability. Examples of graph visualization components, having the capability of displaying a topology graph of a software application or a group of configuration items (CIs) with related inter-dependencies, are well known in the industry. However, if the displayed topology of the complex system is not matching user expectations, the user may send a screenshot of such displayed topology to a support team. Such a screenshot may show a name related to each node icon, but in most cases does not show sufficient additional information and more comprehensive data about specific nodes to enable performance of a proper analysis of the missed user expectations. It would be helpful for support engineers to know additional attributes of each CI such as GUID (Globally Unique Identifier) identifier, type of CI, last modification time, etc. Currently, it is not possible to access additional information about a node as part of the screenshot because of the negative impact to the readability of the graphical representation of the overall graph.